


Midnight snacks and more

by Katike



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Lost Light (the one that wasn't taken into parts), M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Post Lost Light 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katike/pseuds/Katike
Summary: Sometimes, talking about something in the middle of a night helps a lot.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 32





	Midnight snacks and more

Ratchet runs through the empty, scratched up halls of Luna's medical centre. All he knows is that he's in great danger and his processor is filled with ' _get out, get out, GET OUT!_ '. He can hear distant screams, but he doesn't know, which way he's running. Towards the screams, or maybe away from them? He feels his pedes sticking to the floor, which is covered in some dried fluids, but he's sure as pit that he doesn't want to know what it exactly is. Terror fills he's spark and makes him run even faster as a chainsaw revs behind him. Somehow, through the fear, he realizes that the screams have stopped. Just as the medic turns a corner, he smashes into something and everything goes black.

He onlines his optics in a dark, quiet room, save for his racing fans. Sitting up, Ratchet untangles soundly sleeping Drift's arms from his chassis and rubs his face, but is unable to shake the dreadful feeling left by the nightmare. Feeling his tank grumble, he gets up carefully to go and grab a snack, vaguely remembering not refueling when he had gotten back from work. Even though Ratchet would never ever admit it, he knows that Drift is right about him not taking care of himself enough. He fills a cube with some mid-grade and decides to maybe just stay up for a little bit, to calm down, so he moves on to the livingroom, planning to admire the beauty of the space and stars passing by. Stepping in the room, the medic is surprised by a certain pointy mech sitting on a board windowsill with a fluffy blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Oh hey Ratch! Couldn't sleep either?" Rodimus asks, trying to sound less sleepy than he probably is, "was it the nightmare again?"

The medic sights and takes a seat next to the captain. "Yeah," he admits, "no matter how much time passes, it still doesn't seem to get better. I just hate that even after his deactivation, Pharma can still get to me so easily."

The flame-covered mech moves over and wraps his arm around his mate's shoulders, hugging him close.

"Why are you up, anyway?" Ratchet asks suddenly, "you seemed quite tired last night..."

Truth be told, the speedster had fallen into recharge as soon as he got on the berth. Something about him running away from Perceptor for most of the day...

"Yeah, u'know, it's nothing. Just woke up and couldn't fall back to recharge anymore," Rodimus says in a light tone, "happens sometimes," he ads, and it sounds kinda choked, which he tries to play it off as a cough.

But, to Rodimus' misfortune, Ratchet can detect lies better than any lie detector. The medic turns to face Rodimus with a scowl on his face, at which he can feel the captain pull his field in, quickly as lightning.The younger mech turns his face away, batting to control his expression and not burst into tears.

"Did _you_ have a nightmare?" Ratchet asks in a quiet, serious voice, "why didn't you tell me?"

At that, the captain breaks into sobbing and hides his face in his servos, leaning away from the older mech, who in turn places his servo on the sobbing mech's spoiler, rubbing it in a soothing manner.

"It's alright, I'm here, sweetie," he whispers, "you can tell me when you're ready, alright?" Rodimus' nod is almost nonexistent, as he suddenly lunges at Ratchet, clinging to his chassis for his dear life. The medic wraps his arms around the captain and moves his legs onto the windowsill, so Rodimus has a chance to snuggle closer to the warm frame as he wipes away some tears. They sit like this for a while, the flame-covered mech sobbing quietly and Ratchet murmuring reassurances.

"It w-was you," Rodimus sniffles noisily, "you and Dr-Drift. You were te-telling me how it w-was all a jo-joke and h-how mu-much you b-both hat-hated me. And y-you la-laughed about m-me be-being so-so naive." Ratchet feels taken aback by that and struggles to find the right words.

"Why would we do that?! You know we love you," he answers, although he doubts wether it's the right thing to say.

"You w-were s-so mad-d at me for kick-kicking Drift out a-and not goin-ng af-after h-him and-and," Rodimus is crying so much that he has to stop for a moment and collect himself, "and f-for not being ha-rsher with Brainstorm a-and for letting Megatron onboard and for not notic-cing Getaway's plan earlier. You were yel-ling that y-you ha-te me and w-want me out of yo-your life be-because I h-have ruined enough. You said that no one c-could ever love som-someone like me..."

"Hey, look at me," Ratchet commands in a soft voice, hooking one of his digits under Rodimus' chin to lift it. The captain meets his optics reluctantly, face shining with tears, as he tries to pull his armor even closer, if that's even possible. "Do you really think like that? About yourself?" Ratchet inquires, and that actually gets Rodimus' attention. Not the question itself, of course, but the tone that was used. The flame-covered mech could swear that Ratchet's voice was sad, pained even. So, for a moment, Rodimus doesn't know what to say, but then he suddenly notices the tears welling up in the older mech's optics. Only then Rodimus realises that he has let his self-loathing and shame seep into his field. He looks at the mech, whom he loves with all his spark, and then, something switches.

"Sometimes," he sniffles, not daring to meet Ratchet's eyes, "when I'm alone. But it's getting better...Heh, sometimes I wonder why we don't have a shrink!"

The medic laughs at that, lightening the mood of the situation almost instantly, "yeah, that would be useful! Although I doubt one would be enough - this ship needs at least a dozen!"

Giggling softly, Rodimus snuggles closer to Ratchet's warm chassis, sticking his head just under the medic's chin.

"I don't think that you, or Drift, would do something like that, u'know? 'Cause if it had been a prank, or a joke, you guys wouldn't have stuck around for so long, obviously," Rodimus murmurs quietly, almost to himself, "I guess I just need to remind myself every once in a while. It's good knowing that I have someone to count on whenever there's a moment like this. Someone strong and bulky and warm to hug..." he trails off, murmuring quietly.

"And I'm glad that I can help," Ratchet answers, and he is content just sitting like this, cuddling a lapful of speedster, so it takes him quite a while to notice that said mech had, in fact, fallen into recharge. Feeling the exhaustion catch up, Ratchet is quick to follow the younger mech, his own nightmare wiped from his processor.

**Author's Note:**

> They all still forgot about Rung...


End file.
